


Take Back The (Poker) Night

by NegativNein



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Poker Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You might have a point. Reed Richards IS useless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Back The (Poker) Night

Dr. Doom laughed evilly while his faithful Doombots swirled through the air, mocking the Avengers.

The sound of repulsors to his left, and Iron Man was landing right on the same rooftop. Fool, to think himself worthy of Doom's attention.

"Victor, please, I'm begging you!"

"Fool! Doom shall not be diverted from his attack."

"Who cares about the attack, Victor! You have to RSVP! In the third person, if you must... but you have to be there."

"Doom does not care for your pitiful distractions. Doom shall keep his own counsel, and his own company."

"Victor, you do not understand, the situation is dire. We need you!"

"You dare to mock Doom?"

"No, Victor, we really need you. No one can replace you."

"Doom commends your taste. But Doom suspects your companions do not share your enlightened opinion."

"And that's exactly the problem, Victor. If you're not coming, Wayne is bringing in Queen. I cannot play poker with Oliver Queen, he's an idiot."

"Doom agrees. But surely he's not your only option?"

"Lex is suggesting Veidt. Veidt, Victor! Mr. I-really-am-an-asshole-Veidt. For poker night. You see, we need you."

"Quite."

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Thank you."

"But it cannot be. Surely, you would all be put off by my new, frightful appearance."

"Victor, I don't know how to say this politely, but... before you went off on this super-villainy bend - niiiiice robotics, btw - did it ever occur to you that, maybe, we could help?"

"Nonsense, the accursed Richards already tried and failed. Nothing can be done."

"Richards? Are you kidding me? Repeat after me, Victor, 'Reed Richards is useless'. You know this."

"You might have a point. Reed Richards IS useless."

"Gee, thanks. Seriously, your problem has to do with cosmic radiation mutations plus technology. With Lex's expertise and mine, you'll be set! Wayne probably has 25 different resolution scenarios already planned and has a lab at the ready."

"I admit, this sounds promising."

"So, are we on for Saturday?"

"By all means. Shall I call off my Doombots?"

"Nah, they're fun. I enjoy seeing Rogers work up a sweat... makes for fun times in the shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome, as always.


End file.
